Fafner: First and Last
by Tasukiyama
Summary: Kazuki's feeling down and decides to go to Soushi's for the night.


Fafner

Title: First &amp; Last

Pairing: Kazuki/Soushi.

Rating: PG

* * *

:

Kazuki had been feeling annoyed lately, with all the recent attention he had been getting from their new arrival's. Every day coming to his restaurant saying the same things, praising him and thanking him, it was all taking its toll on him, causing him to leave early and Maya to close up in his place. and he was planing on doing the same thing now.

"Maya do you mind closing up for me?" He asked her as he picked up the take out bag from off the counter.

"Yeah sure." She said as he walked away. "…Kazuki?"

He hummed as he turned to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked feeling concerned. This would be the third night in a row that he has left early.

He gave her a smile as he replied. "Unhm." then continued out the door.

She watched as he left, not for the first time feeling a tightens in her chest. She told herself that he was a friend and she was just worried about him like any friend would be. She no longer held those feelings for him anymore.

* * *

:

Soushi Had just gotten off and was leaving the building. The gates opened and he stepped out noticing Kazuki leaning against the wall.

"Again." Said Soushi.

"Are you getting tired of seeing me so often?" Kazuki asked as he stood straight.

"Of cause not." Soushi said as he straddled Kazuki's moped. "I'll drive tonight."

"Fine by me." Kazuki replied as he got on the back of the moped. "Is it okay if I spin the night at yours."

"Yeah sure why not." Soushi answered as he cranked up.

* * *

:

After they had eaten and bath Kazuki fell back onto Soushi's bed. "I love your bed."

"I like yours better." Soushi replied as he laid down beside him on the bed. "Its bigger."

Kazuki didn't say anything in return, just looked up at the ceiling in silence. When he did finally speak it was on the subject of the human army and how he doesn't see why they praised him.

"I only wrote them a death sentence and their praising me. me the person whose going to die in a few more years."

Those words struck Soushi and he turned over on top of Kazuki with an arm at either side of him.

"Don't speek that way." he said, words full of emotion.

"But its true, i only have three years left to live." Said Kazuki wallowing in self-pity.

"NO!" Soushi shouted. Still hovering above him.

"S…oushi?" Kazuki didn't expect Soushi to react to his comment with such emotion.

"Hearing you say that, …its like you don't have faith in me at all, its like you don't care about me or how i feel. I don't want to loose you Kazuki, you're the most important to me. You're all i have. My fathers dead, my sister is going to be stuck connected to the island for the rest of her life. Im tired of the people I care about dying and not being able to do anything about it. …So please…please believe in me."

Tears drop from his eyes and onto Kazuki.

Kazuki reached up with both hands putting them to Soushi's face and wiping the tears away. One thumb lingered at the scar rubbing over it gently. "Im sorry." He said then pulled Soushi down into a hug.

"Your hair smells good." Said Kazuki.

Soushi lift up to look at him as he spoke. "We used the same shampoo, your's should smell the same." He responded looking down at him.

Kazuki smiled. He combed his fingers through Soushi's hair. "i think it smell's better on you."

"I should move now." Soushi said as he tried to retire off of Kazuki, But Kazuki put a hand to his back to stop him.

"Why? I want you to stay, your warm." Said kazuki.

"Because if i… Kazuki." said Soushi.

"…If you want to do something, …then do it." Said Kazuki. and he did leaning down the rest of the way to connect their lips.

The kiss was still and gentle. Their lips separated from each others and they were both blushing.

Kazuki connected their lips again. And the kiss became more heated then the first, as kazuki moved his hand up Soushi's back holding him close.

Soushi's hips moved again him and kazuki moaned into the kiss.

Soushi broke the kiss to tell Kazuki that all he has to do is tell him when to stop and he will.

"I don't want you to stop." He replied. "I want you to be my first."

Soushi looked at him taken aback. "…ka…zuki. …Neither one of us have ever done that before."

"I know and…i just… haven't you ever thought about it?" Kazuki asked.

"Yeah but, we-" Said Soushi.

"Do you think we should ask my dad about it?"

"No, i know what to do. Its just… what if you don't like it." Soushi reasoned.

"I will if its with you." Said Kazuki.

Soushi was blushing hard and wasn't quite sure how to continue with the situation.

"Don't get mad but, if, if i do die i want to have been with you in every way. I want you to be my first and last."

Soushi smiled. "Me too." He said then lifted up pulling his shirt over his head before reconnecting their lips.


End file.
